Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-41457) discloses a semiconductor device including a pair of n+ diffusion layers formed at an interval from each other in the surface of a semiconductor substrate and a gate electrode formed on the semiconductor substrate via a gate insulating film.